User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY - Emma
Emma & Johnny Rocket Into the 21st Century, Guess Star Weekend, And More! Welcome back to a brand new Weebley! We're here to talk about Wiki Channel's upcoming events this spring! ---- EMMA & JOHNNY ROCKET INTO THE 21ST CENTURY! Wiki Channel's newest original series, Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, is premiering May 4th at 8pm! It stars Wiki Records artist Laura Minx and Pretty Geeky star Noah Carson as the titular characters, as well as Max Nickel from Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures and newcomer Amera Columbia as the four leads: Emma, Johnny, Sherman, and Alex. We sat down with Carson to get the scoop on the new series! Wiki Channel Weebley: Hi Noah! It's great to have you here. Noah Carson: No problem! It's so cool being here. WCW: Let's get started, alright? How excited are you about the premiere of Emma & Johnny? Carson: Very! I'm so ready for everyone to see what I have been doing! WCW: And we're excited to see it! So what should people be expecting in the pilot? Carson: A confused pair of teenagers. (laughs) You will probably see some of that. Expect a lot of cool people, and definitely twists and new connections. WCW: Sounds interesting. What was your favorite episode you've filmed so far? Carson: Definitely the second episode we filmed, "The Big Guy"! You really get a chance to see Johnny be, well, Johnny. You also get a chance to see a different side of Johnny that isn't shown in the show, so that's pretty cool in itself. WCW: We can't wait to watch! Thanks for stopping by. Carson: No problem! Thanks for having me! The first two episodes of Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century will premiere Monday, May 4th at 8pm and 8:30pm EST. ---- GUESS STAR WEEKEND Are you as excited for Wiki Channel's all-new special event as we are?! Your favorite stars appear on completely different series- but who's on which show? Can you figure it out? Watch out for episodes featuring Liberty Dillon (In Due Time), Bryce Davis (The Family Plan), Lisha Jane (Kitty Couture), 4 Way Street, Peyton Borough (Ackerman Agent), Stephen Johnson (Dramatically Average), Gabriella Dawson (What's Up With...?), and Mikayla Totten (G.I. Jennings) May 15th-17th! ---- MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU May the 4th isn't just the premiere of Laura Minx's anticipated new series, it's also the unofficial Star Wars day! Before you watch Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, celebrate the epic sci-fi series with a new episode of Gary and Gerry, where Gary and Scottie visit the Montana Star Wars convention, but lose a working lightsaber invented by Scottie and have to get it back! ---- MARLEY MICHELE IS BACK! Well, somewhat, at least. Although we haven't heard from her manager if she plans to return to Wiki Channel full-time, previous The Aca-Girls star has finally agreed to sit down with us for an interview surrounding the recent #GoldVsLloyd drama! WCW: Hi Marley! It's great to see you back on Wiki Channel. Let's get started. Have you heard about the drama surrounding your co-stars Gold and Lloyd? Marley Michele: Hi! It's really great to be back, honestly. I missed this.. And yes, I have heard about the drama! It's quite... interesting. WCW: What's your opinion on the behind the scenes experience of Aca-Girls? Do you think you were being unreasonable, was there a different diva, or is Gold just overreacting? Michele: Well, I understand where she is coming from. While filming Aca-Girls, we did fight a lot. Most of the fights where because I was being unreasonable. And yeah, there were days when I was late. And it's only my fault, so I understand what Percilla is saying. WCW: Wow, sounds like you feel really bad about it. Have you and Gold talked since Aca-Girls ended? Michele: We haven't talked in quite a while. I mean, after the show ended, we did do the tour, but that was one of the last times we really talked. WCW: Some fans have suggested an Aca-Girls reunion episode. Would you be up to that? Do you think the rest of the cast would be? Michele: I would be up for it. However, I'm not quite sure about the rest of the cast. WCW: So what all have you been working on? Any projects right now? Michele: I am currently working on a new WCOM! WCW: That's great! We can't wait to hear more about it! Michele: I really think you guys will enjoy it! WCW: Well, thanks for stopping by! Michele: Oh, it was nice talking to you! Are you as excited for Michele's new WCOM as we are? And the chance of an Aca-Girls reunion? We were unable to get a hold of the rest of the cast for a statement, but we certainly hope it happens soon! ---- WIKI CHANNEL GOES BEHIND THE SCENES IN AN ALL NEW SHORT SERIES Joining the ranks of What's Up With...? and Five Minutes and Fired comes a brand new short series, Behind the Scenes! Behind the Scenes takes you, well, behind the scenes of different shows and movies like ABC's Once Upon a Time or Pixar's Inside Out. The series stars Sandy Greene, Sequoia Marzia, Dayana Bennett, John Brenton, and Matthew Martinez as the five goofy, lovable teenage hosts as they visit the sets. The series will premiere sometime in spring 2015! Stay tuned for more information! ---- THIS MONTH'S BEST SELFIES And lastly, but certainly not least, we're going to feature some of the greatest selfies of the month from all of your favorite stars! Markchristian6.jpg|Mark Christian takes a shirtless selfie. trystalselfie.jpg|Tristan Conti and Crystal Diane snap a goofy selfie together. ramonesselfie.jpg|The Ramone kids pose for a selfie in the rainy street. ashleycaliforniaselfie.png|Ashley Kettle gives a thumbs up in her stylish Mickey Mouse shirt. Category:Blog posts